Me odeio por amar você
by Rafinhah Guimaraes
Summary: Kristen Stewart era uma das melhores assessoras de imprensa. Ela tem a oportunidade de trabalhar com o ator do momento, Robert Pattinson. No meio da fama e trabalho, Kristen lidará com um Robert metido, irritante e muito, muito gostoso. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

- Não, nós não temos nada a declarar sobre esse fato. Passar bem. – desligei o telefone e segurei minha testa. – Cara, é foda, sabia? Esses atores fazem o que querem e jogam o maldito pepino para o assessor de imprensa.

- Ainda não se acostumou, Kris? – Doug, o segurança comentou comigo.

- Claro que estou acostumada, mas o cara pega a mulher de outro e é fotografado mil vezes pelos paparazzis e me manda dizer que "não temos nada a declarar"? Aí me estressa!

- Relaxa, linda. Daqui a pouco a mídia esquece. – mas eu não esqueceria.

- Vou pedir demissão, Doug.

_**Alguns meses antes...**_

- Nossa, claro! Ele é o famoso do momento! Aceito sim ser a nova assessora dele.

- Robert é um doce de pessoa e fico muito triste em ter que deixá-lo, mas acabei de ganhar meu primeiro neto e quero curtir isso. Vou ver se arrumo um emprego local e mais tranquilo para ficar na família.

- Está certa. Bem, quando me apresento?

- Tem como você passar no hotel que estamos hospetados, amanhã de manhã?

- Claro! Só me dar o endereço.

Ser assessora de imprensa com certeza sempre fora o meu sonho. Eu sabia sobre tudo dos famosos, das festas, premiações... e no momento em que entrei na faculdade, soube o que iria seguir.

Depois de pegar alguns empregos como assessora de empresas, de atores e de livros, finalmente tive a oportunidade da minha vida ao ser escolhida para trabalhar com um mega ator do momento: Robert Pattinson.

Nunca tive nenhum contato com esse ator, só sabia que ele era bem famoso e que não se mostrava muito para imprensa. Mesmo sendo tão famoso, eu não teria tanto trabalho. Queria o dinheiro para poder me estabelecer em Los Angeles e sair desse "aluguel" de apartamento, já que morava com uma amiga minha e tava mais do que na hora de eu ter o meu espaço, sem me preocupar com o que acontecia se eu tivesse que me ausentar por algum tempo.

Peguei minha fiel Heineken na geladeira e fui escutar música no meu quarto. Amanhã seria o grande dia; o dia que eu conseguiria um ótimo emprego.


	2. Chapter 2  Conhecendo

Assim que o despertador tocou, levantei rápido para me arrumar e ir até o hotel. Coloquei a roupa mais apresentável e me arrumei mais um pouco no espelho do elevador. Assim que bati na porta, Ellen, a antiga assessora, me recebeu.

- Olá! Você é a Kristen, certo?

- Sim. Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. Venha, querida. Vou te apresentar o resto da equipe.

Todo mundo parecia bem legal e seria bom passar o tempo ao lado dos seguranças de Robert. – que por sinal, não deu o ar da graça.

Conheci Doug, um dos seguranças. Ele me disse o quanto de porrada que tomou de fã e o quanto que já tentaram suborna-lo para encontrar com Robert. Eu ri de tudo até o momento que o ator apareceu na porta, ao lado de Ellen.

- Não terá assessora melhor do que você. – fiquei incomodada com o que ele disse.

- Não fale isso, Rob. Kristen é a melhor assessora que vi. Será ótima pra você. Kris, você poderia vir aqui?

- Claro. – me aproximei. – Rob, esta é Kristen Stewart, sua nova assessora de imprensa.

- Quantos anos você tem? – nem "Oi" ele me disse.

- Vinte e quatro.

- Como minha assessora pode ser mais nova que eu?

- Não posso fazer nada se fui boa o suficiente para sempre ser contratada pelas melhores empresas e atores.

- Wow, acho que pedi por esse fora. Prazer, sou Robert Pattinson.

- Como Ellen disse, Kristen Stewart.

- Prazer, Kristen. – ele apertou minha mão. As coisas tinham que permanecer formais, pelo menos no inicio.

- Kristen. – Ellen disse. – Você precisa arrumar suas coisas porque em dois dias, vocês embarcam para Budapeste.

- Tão rápido! Tudo bem, hoje mesmo começo a arrumar minhas tralhas para embarcar.

- Então, nova assessora, antiga assessora, me retiro! Vou dar uma saída.

- Vê se não faz coisa errada hein, Robert! Você já me deu muito trabalho ao cuidar dos seus rumores.

- Mas você bem que gostava de mim. – eles se abraçaram. – Vou sentir sua falta.

E nessa brincadeira toda me vi embarcando para Budapeste. Já estava toda hora nos e-mails, telefones, tudo para assessorar Robert – que era um escroto, diga-se de passagem. Tudo bem que o cara estava muito bem em sua carreira, mas não era por isso que ele teria que ser um esnobe total com as pessoas, certo? Como ele poderia ter uma legião de fãs se era um tremendo idiota? Era só porque ele era bonito? E olha que, olhando de perto, ele nem era tão bonito assim. Seu nariz era torto, sua barba estava SEMPRE por fazer e, seu perfume era o tabaco – não que eu não gostasse de fumar, mas eu sempre tinha uma bala ou um perfume na bolsa. Ninguém é obrigado a sentir o _meu_ cheiro de tabaco. Com ele, não era assim.

Estava quieta na minha com um livro na mão e iPod no ouvido. A paz só durou até um ser se jogar – literalmente – do meu lado no avião.

- Olá assessora!

- Puta, mas que susto!

- Ah, me desculpa! Ouvindo o que? – ele simplesmente arrancou um fone do meu ouvido.

- Sua mãe não te deu educação não?

- Se deu, eu esqueci.

- Melhor você passar umas férias em casa para ela te ensinar mais um pouquinho. – peguei meu fone e coloquei no lugar onde estava. – ele ficou parado olhando para mim por muito tempo e aquilo estava me incomodando DEMAIS. Odeio que fiquem olhando para mim. – O que você quer, Robert?

- Atenção.

- Pega o telefone e liga para uma das mulheres que já passaram pela sua cama.

- Não poderia. Eu meio que não pego o telefone delas, sabe? Sempre dou meu numero errado, assim não tenho problemas.

- E eu não quero saber sobre isso. – ele riu e, simplesmente, deitou no meu colo.

- Você está doido? O que está fazendo?

- Quero carinho no meu cabelo. Ellen fazia isso.

-Primeira coisa, não sou Ellen. Segunda, sou apenas sua ASSESSORA. Se quiser, eu te contrato uma massagista, mas não conte comigo para isso!

- Você não faz sexo tem quanto tempo? Porque teu humor tá foda hein!

- Grrr! Mas que porra, Robert! O que isso tem com a história?

- Eu só quero um simples "passar de mãos" no meu couro cabeludo. É pedir demais? Se você quiser, eu posso dar um jeito nessa sua "tensão" também.

- Cala a boca, Robert. – enfiei minhas mãos no cabelo dele e ele riu.

- Ganhei. – puxei seus cabelos. – Ai!

- Só fica de boca FECHADA.

Robert dormiu com a cabeça no meu colo. Preciso dizer mais? Fiquei toda doida no final da viagem por não conseguir me mexer por horas e horas. Nota mental: contratar sim uma massagista.

Assim que pisamos em Budapeste, fui logo atingida por uma rojada de ar frio e espirrei. Ótimo começar ficando gripada. Robert começaria a gravar seu novo filme, Bel Ami e ficaríamos aqui por três meses com a produção bancando tudo. Como assessora, eu ficaria em um quarto só para mim e ao lado do de Robert caso ele precisasse de algo.

Uma coisa que você não sabe quando se torna uma assessora é que você tem mil e uma utilidades. Além de organizar toda a vida do Robert, eu ainda precisava olhar tudo que tinha na internet sobre ele para acionar advogados caso falassem algo que o desrespeitasse.

Apesar de quase não conseguir dormir, eu estava recebendo muito bem pelos meus serviços e isso que valia a pena. Queria, no futuro, ter a estabilidade de ter uma boa casa, minhas coisas... nada de um apartamento quarto e sala que eu tinha. Eu gastava muito com roupas, acessórios... essas coisas. Como minha imagem também era necessária, não media esforços para tal investimento.


End file.
